1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to providing video content to accompany audio content.
2. Discussion of the Background
Presently, there exist systems that broadcast music via satellite and cable to consumers' televisions or set-top boxes or other broadcast receiving devices. Within such a system, a consumer has typically a selection of 45 music channels to choose from. The channels comprise a variety of music genres. Conventionally, for each one of the 45 music channels, the system broadcasts a program that includes an audio stream and a video stream.
Because of the advent of high-definition television sets, there is a desire to provide high-definition video as well as standard video. A conventional way to accomplish this is to transmit for each of 45 channels a high-definition program comprising the audio stream and a high-definition video stream and a standard-definition program comprising the audio stream and a standard-definition video stream (i.e., a video stream having a lower video resolution than the high-definition video stream). The problem with such a conventional system is that it requires a significant amount of bandwidth. What is desired, therefore, is an improved system that provides both high-definition and standard-definition video, while using less bandwidth than the conventional system described above.